galacticafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Modèle:Episodes-Saison4
Synopsis Saison-4 *Points clés de la saison *Distribution *Personnages principaux *Personnages réguliers *Équipe de production *Producteurs *Réalisateurs *Scénaristes Épisodes Saison 4 (liste) *4.1 Celui qui croit en moi He That Believeth in Me *4.2 Lobotomie Six of One *4.3 Les Liens de la contrainte The Ties That Bind *4.4 La Fuite Escape Velocity *4.5 Mutinerie The Road Less Travelled *4.6 La Foi Faith *4.7 La Trêve Guess What's Coming to Dinner *4.8 Prise de pouvoir Sine Qua Non *4.9 Plan d’attaque The Hub *4.10 Otages en danger Revelations *4.11 Déception Sometimes a Great Notion *4.12 La Motion de Zarek A Disquiet Follows My Soul *4.13 Le Serment The Oath *4.14 Un bain de sang Blood on the Scales *4.15 Sans issue No Exit *4.16 Le Retour de Gaïus Deadlock *4.17 Quelqu’un pour veiller sur moi Someone to Watch Over Me *4.18 La Naissance d’un ange Islanded in a Stream of Stars *4.19 La Mère de l’humanité — 1re partie Daybreak, Part I *4.20 La Mère de l’humanité — 2e partie Daybreak, Part II Épisodes Saison 4 (détails) Celui qui croit en moi He That Believeth in Me * Titre original : He That Believeth In Me * Numéros : 56 (4.1) / Prod° 403 * Scénariste : Bradley Thompson, David Weddle * Réalisateur : Michael Rymer * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : Rekha Sharma (Tory Foster) * Résumé : Starbuck retourne sur le Galactica et fait face aux doutes émis par ses anciens coéquipiers lorsqu'elle tente de les convaincre qu'elle connaît le chemin vers la Terre. Pendant ce temps, Baltar s'installe avec une faction de fidèles qui croient qu'il peut sauver un jeune garçon d'une encéphalite. * Résumé détaillé : :Suivant les événements de l'épisode , la flotte arrive dans la nébuleuse ionienne afin de trouver un indice menant à la Terre. Elle s'y retrouve mystérieusement vidée de son énergie et encerclée par les cylons, sans espoir de s'en sortir. Lee Adama y rencontre également Kara Thrace, passée pour morte depuis l'épisode , qui prétend savoir où se trouve la Terre. L'épisode traite également du contrecoup de la révélation de l'identité de quatre des cinq derniers cylons inconnus : Samuel Anders, Tory Foster, Saul Tigh et Galen Tyrol. Le compteur de survivant présent dans la séquence-titre indique . * Commentaire : ** Le titre de l'épisode se réfère à l'Évangile selon Jean, chapitre 11:25-26, dans le Nouveau Testament : « Jésus lui dit : Je suis la résurrection et la vie. Celui qui croit en moi vivra, quand même il serait mort ; … » L'épisode fut généralement bien reçu et a obtenu un Emmy Award. Lobotomie Six of One * Titre original : Six of One * Numéros : 57 (4.2) / Prod° 404 * Scénariste : Michael Angeli * Réalisateur : Anthony Hemmingway * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Starbuck assume les répercussions de sa confrontation armée avec la présidente Roslin et perd la confiance de la plupart de l'équipage. Après avoir appris que les cinq derniers modèles cylons sont dans la flotte coloniale, une copie du modèle Numéro Six mène un coup d'État au sein de la hiérarchie cylonne. * Commentaire : ** Nous pouvons voir dans cet épisode le Space Park en réparation après l'attaque des cylons dans la nébuleuse ionienne où il fut endommagé au niveau de l'anneau par deux missiles. ** Certains cylons commencent à se rebeller contre l'attitude de celui appelé Cavil. Les Liens de la contrainte The Ties That Bind * Titre original : The Ties That Bind * Numéros : 58 (4.3) / Prod° 405 * Scénariste : Michael Taylor * Réalisateur : Michael Nankin * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Alors que Starbuck commande un cargo solitaire dans sa recherche désespérée de la Terre, une intrigue politique et une dispute conjugale à bord du Galactica coïncident avec de profondes déchirures au sein de la solidarité cylonne. * Commentaire : La Fuite Escape Velocity * Titre original : Escape Velocity * Numéros : 59 (4.4) / Prod° 406 * Scénariste : Jane Espenson * Réalisateur : Edward James Olmos * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Les activités du culte monothéiste de Baltar prennent de l'ampleur, provoquant une discorde politique au Quorum des Douze ainsi que les prémisses d'une guerre civile religieuse, alors que l'état mental de Tigh devient à nouveau fragile. * Commentaire : Mutinerie The Road Less Travelled * Titre original : The Road Less Travelled * Numéros : 60 (4.5) / Prod° 407 * Scénariste : Mark Verheiden * Réalisateur : Michael Rymer * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Une mutinerie s'organise contre Starbuck à bord du Demetrius lorsqu'elle exprime son intention de coopérer avec des cylons, ayant abordé le vaisseau, pour trouver la Terre. * Commentaire : La Foi Faith * Titre original : Faith * Numéros : 61 (4.6) / Prod° 408 * Scénariste : Seamus Kevin Fahey * Réalisateur : Michael Nankin * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Starbuck mène une mission pour voir l'hybride cylon qui révèle quelques indices vers la Terre. Sur le Galactica, la présidente Roslin discute de foi religieuse avec Emily, une femme sur le point de mourir. * Commentaire : La Trêve * Titre original : Guess What’s Coming to Dinner * Numéros : 62 (4.7) / Prod° * Scénariste : Michael Angeli * Réalisateur : Wayne Rose * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Des ennemis doivent mettre leur rancœur de côté quand l'équipage du Demetrius s'associe aux rebelles cylons pour détruire une cible vitale pour l'ennemi. * Commentaire : le titre de cet épisode fait allusion au film Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, qui traite du racisme entre Blancs et Noirs. Prise de pouvoir * Titre original : Sine Qua Non * Numéros : 63 (4.8) / Prod° 410 * Scénariste : Michael Taylor * Réalisateur : Rod Hardy * Diffusions : ** : sur Sky One ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Après l'enlèvement de Roslin, une lutte pour le pouvoir commence et menace de déchirer la flotte coloniale autrefois si unie. * Commentaire : Plan d’attaque * Titre original : The Hub * Numéros : 64 (4.9) / Prod° * Scénariste : Jane Espenson * Réalisateur : Paul A. Edwards * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : 39 673 * Invités : * Résumé : À la poursuite du Resurrection Hub cylon, une équipe mixte, reprenant à la fois des pilotes de Vipers et des rebelles cylons, collaborent tant bien que mal à l'élaboration d'un plan de bataille. * Commentaire : Otages en danger * Titre original : Revelations * Numéros : 65 (4.10) / Prod° 412 * Scénariste : Bradley Thompson, David Weddle * Réalisateur : Michael Rymer * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : 39 665 * Invités : * Résumé : Un groupe de rebelles cylons retient la présidente Roslin en otage afin de forcer les quatre derniers modèles cylons présents dans la flotte à quitter le Galactica. Ces modèles sont maintenant connus de l'équipage du Galactica. * Commentaire : Cet épisode clôt la première partie de la quatrième saison. téléspectateurs aux États-Unis, soit le record d'audience de cette première partie de la dernière saison.}} La deuxième partie a été diffusée à partir du 16 janvier 2009. Déception Sometimes a Great Notion * Titre original : Sometimes a Great Notion * Numéros : 66 (4.11) / Prod° * Scénariste : David Weddle & Bradley Thompson * Réalisateur : Michael Nankin * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : La flotte arrive sur Terre avec les rebelles cylons, mais la planète a été dévastée par une attaque nucléaire il y a ans. L'analyse des restes des cadavres permet d'apprendre que la treizième colonie était composée de cylons qui se sont installés sur Terre. Kara découvre avec Leoben l'origine du signal qui les a mené sur Terre : son propre vaisseau dans lequel elle trouve ce qui semble être son propre cadavre à moitié calciné. Leoben, déjà décontenancé par la déception de la découverte de la Terre, est incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et s'enfuit quand Kara lui révèle que l'hybride lui a dit qu'elle était l'envoyée de la mort et qu'elle conduirait tout le monde à sa fin. Sur le Galactica, Anastasia Dualla, après un rendez-vous avec Lee, se tire une balle dans la tête. Pendant ce temps, Tyrol et Sam Anders se rappellent avoir vécu sur Terre et avoir été tués lors d'une attaque nucléaire. * Commentaire : Cet épisode est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de la série ; ainsi le site Internet Generation Network lui a donné la note de 9,5/10, et le décrit comme l'un des épisodes les plus forts et les plus tristes Critique.. La Motion de Zarek * Titre original : A Disquiet Follows My Soul * Numéros : 67 (4.12) / Prod° * Scénariste : Ronald D. Moore * Réalisateur : Ronald D. Moore * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : 39 644 * Invités : * Résumé : L'amiral Adama envisage une alliance avec les cylons dans le but de trouver un espace habitable mais les conditions imposées par les cylons suscitent la résistance des troupes * Commentaire : Le Serment * Titre original : The Oath * Numéros : 68 (4.13) / Prod° * Scénariste : Mark Verheiden * Réalisateur : John Dahl * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : 39 643 * Invités : * Résumé : La rébellion se fait de plus en plus vive, allant jusqu'à mettre en grave danger les partisans de l'alliance avec les cylons. Un bain de sang * Titre original : Blood on the Scales * Numéros : 69 (4.14) / Prod° * Scénariste : Michael Angeli * Réalisateur : Wayne Rose * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : 39 603 * Invités : * Résumé : Gaeta et Zarek s'emparent du contrôle du Galactica et essayent de se débarrasser de Roslin et d' Adama mais le Quorum ne reconnaît pas l'autorité de Zarek. * Commentaire : Sans issue * Titre original : No Exit * Numéros : 70 (4.15) / Prod° * Scénariste : Ryan Mottesheard * Réalisateur : Gwyneth Horder-Payton * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : 39 556 * Invités : * Résumé : Samuel Anders, (le mari de Kara Thrace) se remet de sa blessure à la tête mais ce traumatisme révele en lui des vieux souvenirs du temps où il vivait sur Terre. Tyrol informe Adama des soucis techniques que le Galactica subit. * Commentaire : Le Retour de Gaïus * Titre original : Deadlock * Numéros : 71 (4.16) / Prod° * Scénariste : Jane Espenson * Réalisateur : Bob Young * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : 39 556 * Invités : * Résumé : Ellen et Boomer retournent sur le Galactica mais Ellen découvre le lien qui unit Saül et Caprica Six.... * Commentaire : Quelqu’un pour veiller sur moi * Titre original : Someone to Watch Over Me * Numéros : 72 (4.17) / Prod° * Scénariste : David Weddle & Bradley Thompson * Réalisateur : Michael Nankin * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Dans un bar de la flotte, Kara Thrace rencontre un pianiste qui lui rappelle son père et se lie d'amitié avec lui. Ce pianiste va l'aider à faire face à des circonstances douloureuses. * Commentaire : La Naissance d’un ange * Titre original : Islanded in a Stream of Stars * Numéros : 73 (4.18) / Prod° * Scénariste : Michael Taylor * Réalisateur : Edward James Olmos * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Le vaisseau Galactica continue à se détériorer. Le commandant Adama refuse de l'abandonner. Baltar réussit à redonner de l'espoir aux troupes de la flotte. * Commentaire : La Mère de l’humanité — partie * Titre original : Daybreak, Part I * Numéros : 74 (4.19) / Prod° * Scénariste : Ronald D. Moore * Réalisateur : Michael Rymer * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : * Commentaire : ''La Mère de l’humanité — 2e partie'' Daybreak, Part II. * Titre original : Daybreak, Part II * Numéros : 75 (4.20) / Prod° * Scénariste : Ronald D. Moore * Réalisateur : Michael Rymer * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invités : * Résumé : Adama et des volontaires attaquent Cavil, dans une mission suicide avec le Galactica, en vue de récupérer Héra. Le combat s'engage et Héra est récupérée par Athéna qui tue Boomer. Caprica Six et Baltar voient leurs doubles qui s'avèrent être des anges. Le Galactica est abordé par Cavil qui pénètre dans le centre de contrôle et prend Héra en otage. Tigh lui propose la technologie de la résurrection en échange, ce qu'il accepte, mais lors du partage de mémoire par les cinq derniers, Tyrol apprend que c'est Foster qui a tué Cally : il étrangle alors Foster et la tue, ce qui interrompt le processus et provoque une fusillade pendant laquelle Cavil se suicide. Le Galactica saute alors en suivant les coordonnées correspondant à la musique que Kara entre dans l'ordinateur. Ils se retrouvent près d'une planète, la Terre du monde réel habitée par nos ancêtres, qu'ils décident d'habiter. On apprend que Sam va guider le Galactica ainsi que les autres vaisseaux de la flotte vers le Soleil afin de les détruire, alors que le vaisseau-mère cylon est laissé aux centurions, pour qu'ils trouvent leur voie. Ils effectuent peu après un bond PRL, laissant derrière eux la Terre. Les Six, Huit et Deux partent vivre avec les humains, sur la Terre. On suit ainsi les derniers moments des personnages et ce qu'ils vont faire sur la Terre : ils abandonnent la technologie et la science, sources de leurs maux. Baltar et Caprica vont cultiver des terres. Lee veut explorer le monde, escalader des montagnes. Kara, qui était un ange depuis sa réapparition du début de saison, a fini sa mission et disparaît. Adama part avec Roslin qui meurt de son cancer pendant le voyage. L'épilogue montre les anges Baltar et Caprica voyant la découverte de l'Ève mitochondriale de l'humanité faite par des scientifiques contemporains, qui est Hera, et se demandant si le cycle devait se produire à nouveau ou non. Lors de la dernière scène dans une ville qui ressemble beaucoup à New York, Ronal D.Moore, scénariste de la série fait une apparition à la Hitchcock. C'est lui qui tient le journal par dessus lequel Gaïus et Six apprennent la découverte de l'Eve mitochondriale. La série s'achève sur "All Along the Watchtower", la version de Jimi Hendrix, alors que des images de robots devenant de plus en plus perfectionnés sont projetés sur les écrans, nous laissant penser que tout pourrait recommencer. * Commentaire : Cet épisode, l'ultime de la série, a une durée de 95 minutes. Réfèrences Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 4